Trilliana, princess of narnia
by Josie Gibbons
Summary: set after the golden age in narnia, the story of peters daughter as she takes her place as queen over narnia. prelude posted and first chapters complete, starts during the golden age
1. prelude

I'm back!!! with another long fic!!! and a plot!!!

I think, and my friend agrees with me, that for there to have been kings and queens of Narnia after the Pensives went back to their own world one or more of them would have had to have had Narnian children, or a child at least.

This is the story of Trilliana, Peters daughter from when he was high king in Narnia.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Narnia.

Prelude

"Peter, Peter, come quick!"

"What is it?" The young king came running at the sound of his sisters voice, carrying the sword he had been polishing with him. "What's happened. Is everything okay?"

"God Peter, please. Your wife is giving birth and you're downstairs polishing your sword. Yes, everything is okay. We just thought that the high king should be present for the birth of his first child. You know, give a good impression to the kingdom and all that."

"But it looks like you've missed it now." Lucy added, ducking out from behind the curtained doorway and grinning at her older brother and sister. "Congrats, Peter. You've got a daughter. You going to go in there and greet her or stay there gawking like a brainless troll."

"Okay, okay. I'm going." Peter grinned, ducking behind the curtain and moving to the bedside to greet his wife. "You okay?" he asked, bending down and kissing her forehead softly. "I'm sorry I wasn't here, urgent matters called."

She looked down at the sword still in his hand and grinned sceptically. "Urgent matters my arse. Seriously Peter. You and your swords. I hope you're not going to bring her up to be as bad as you." Penelope looked down at the little baby she was holding in her arms and Peter sat beside her, resting his hand on hers, the perfect picture of perfection.

"Any name ideas?" He asked her in a whisper, looking down at his daughter, overawed by the magic of the situation.

"One. Only one, and its more of a tradition of Narnian history than anything else."

"Yes?"

"I was thinking Trilliana. Like the ancient kings of olds first son Trillian."

"I love it." Peter looked up at her face, and then back down to his daughter. "Welcome to the family, Trilliana the first of the name, Princess of Narnia."

Short prelude. Chapters will be longer. And I have up to half way through chapter three done already so as soon as I get a review I'll post.


	2. Chapter one

Chapter one:

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN – DON'T CLAIM TO OWN – ANYTHING BUT THIS PLOT

It was the morning of her eighth birthday, and the young princess Trilliana of Narnia was playing in the garden of Cair Paravel where she had grown up. This was to be her last morning of being aloud to play like this, so she was making the most of it. Across the garden she could see her father, the twenty-four year old High King watching her and talking with one or another of the members of his court.

Trilliana had hardly known her mother, who had died when she was three years old, and she had been brought up as a bit of a renegade in the castle, running around and pretty much ruling her own life. The only person who seemed to have any time for her was her aunt, the Queen Lucy, but even she was often busy with her own things these days, since she'd reached twenty years old and realised that she couldn't waste her life around the castle much longer. Her other aunt, the Queen Susan, was always off on some state trip or other to Calormen and the home of the Tisroc across the southern desert beyond Archenland, but Trilliana only knew of these places from stories. The furthest south she had been was to the edge of Archenland when her father had brought her with him to deliver her mothers body to her family in the south. But Trilliana had only been three at the time, and so had not really understood much of what was going on. All she could really remember was the horses and being given the great honour of being carried by a talking horse along the pass, and then trying to thank him but getting her words all muddled up. She supposed it was because she was young, but in reality it was because she had never had much time put into her. She could talk okay at that time, but she hadn't been tutored in how to address the different creatures and treated him like she did anyone else. Which, truth be told, wasn't particularly politely, but then she had been brought up as the only child in a palace.

"Trilliana, your highness. Your father would like to talk to you." Trilliana looked up from the grass she was playing at her nanny, and then nodded. To another child the idea of a nurse being sent across a garden to tell her to go to her own father might have seemed strange but to Trilliana it was fact. Her father was a quiet man, often lost in his own world, and he had never had much time for her. People said it was because she was the spitting image of her mother, but she only knew that from listening at closed doors. It was true though, that when her mother had been alive he had been the most loving and caring father any girl could wish for, but that after she had died he had drawn inside himself like a crab into its shell.

"You asked for me daddy?" She asked standing before him, and was surprised to see a twinkle in his eye she had rarely seen before, but she didn't have much time to ponder on this because seconds later she was swept up into his arms and he was holding her tightly, crying into her shoulder and smiling at the same time.

"Trilly? Is that really you?" He asked, looking at her through his tear stained eyes and using the name she had almost forgotten about, the name she used to be called before her mother died.

"Yes. It's me Daddy. Your same Trilliana. Have I changed that much today that you didn't recognise me, for I fear you see me every day, if only from a distance."

"No, my daughter. You have not changed, it is I that has changed." He held her tight again. "How old are you today, my little princess? For I'm sorry but my mind seems to have been gone these past few years. I remember little since your mother died. How many months has it been?" Trilliana looked shocked, but seconds later her aunt Lucy was beside her, talking to her softly.

"Trill, could you give me and your father some time please." She frowned at the look on Peters face. "Oh please Peter. She's your daughter I know, but she doesn't need to recount something like this to her father who seems to have forgotten about her." Peter looked ashamed of himself, but nodded and gestured Trilliana away.

"Go on darling. I'll call you back when I've had a little talk with your auntie."

"Okay." She replied. "But daddy, I'm eight years old. She's been 'Aunt' Lucy for years now, not 'auntie'."

"Eight?" he asked as she ran off to play down the garden by the big oak tree. "How much have I missed, Lu? How much has changed?" he reached out his hand and touched her softly. "I hardly recognise you, Lucy. And my baby, my little Trilly. She's not so little anymore. She's a grown girl."

"I know." Lucy hugged him tightly. "Trilliana hasn't been called Trilly since Penelope died, and since you stopped noticing her. She's lived her life running about the castle and doing nothing but the opposite to that which she was told. The only thing that will make her behave is the idea that you might want to talk to her, that you might acknowledge her existence. Since Penelope died five years ago you've been in mourning, the only thing that's been able to wake you is when someone has needed you for court reasons. Even your own daughters fifth birthday didn't work though we had a huge party for her. As you can tell we've given up on the party scene now and Trilliana celebrates her birthday playing in the garden on her own, waiting only for her father to wake up and talk to her."

"Her birthday?" Peter asked, returning Lucys hug.

"Her eighth." Lucy replied. "She's starting her archery and astronomy training tomorrow morning. I'm hoping she'll show your and Edmunds prowess when it comes to sword fighting but Susan would prefer if she didn't learn. She got her first horse for her birthday this year. A one year old white called Beaversdam."

"Beaversdam?" Peter asked, and then it dawned. "You named him, didn't you. For Mr. And Mrs. Beaver. How are they both?"

"Mr Beaver died the winter just gone, his wife in the spring."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Peter shook his head and let a single tear slip down his weathered cheek, remembering those that were lost. "But what of Thumnus? Is he still with us?"

Lucy nodded, a small smile playing across her face at the thought of her oldest and dearest friend "He is, though he can't get down to the palace as much as he would like now, for he isn't a young fawn, and the cold winter has taken its toll on him. He's not as agile as he once was"

"I'm sorry." Peter muttered again, his eyes looking around and seeing for the first time in what seemed like an age.

"I knew you would be. But maybe its time you spent some time with your daughter? She's missed her old dad. And I've missed him too."

"Thank you, Lucy. I'm glad I'm back to my old self. And that I've awoken in time to see my baby sister and my baby girl grow up their final steps."

"Hmm."

"Oh, and while I'm thinking?"

"Yes."

"Happy twenty-first Lu."

Okay, so I'm giving no explanation to Peters head state after his wife died, cause this is Narnia and weird and wonderful things are always happening. And concerning that Lucy and Trilliana both have the same birthday, I thought that would be a nice touch to finish this chapter, and its going to come into the story a bit later too. Reviews appreciated. Love and *hugs*

The One And Only

Stargazing Maiden.


	3. Chapter two

Thanks to the one person who watched this story, and to the person who sent me a PM about it... it means a lot but hello people WHERE ARE MY REVIEWS? Unless I get reviews I wont post the next chapter.

Also sorry this took so long, but my net is sooo slow its running worse than dial up D:

DISCLAIMER: I dont own narnia or the recognised characters

Chapter Two

The morning of Trilliana's tenth birthday dawned cold and bright, and she roused herself from her bed and put on the gown that had been left out for her.

The young princess had changed a lot since her eighth birthday, when her father had regained his interest in her, and she was hardly recognisable. When before her hair had been kept so short it couldn't be tied back it now fell down her back in long dark waves. If people had thought she looked like her mother before it was nothing to what she was now, the image of a princess in all her glory.

There was a knock at the door, and at her answer her aunt opened the door and came in, smiling at her.

"Morning Trilly! How're you today honey?" the queen Lucy asked, smiling at her niece, and remembering again how much she had changed in the two years since the return of her father to his mind.

"I'm great Aunt, I can't believe its really my birthday. But I suppose we're going to have to start my training properly now!"

"Yes. There's a lot to learn when it comes to being a queen, and the set-back of your learning didn't help us to get things to work well." Lucy came towards her and reached forward to pick up the golden plated brush from where it lay on the sideboard beside the bed. "Your hair's become so pretty since you started growing it. I don't see why you didn't do it before, but then I suppose you were never a child for sitting around and doing nothing. And I hate to admit it but Long Hair doesn't have many advantages when you're a small child. You'd never think it but before I came to Cair Paravel at the age of eight my hair used to be short too, I used to keep in cropped even shorter than yours so I didn't have to keep it tidy. There's a certain easiness about not hafting to brush three times a day."

"I can't imagine you with short hair, aunt. You always seem to be such a long hair person. I don't think I've ever seen you with short hair like you're describing."

"No, it was before your time. By the time you came on the scene I had been growing my hair for many long years, I was thirteen the year you were born, I remember that day so well. My sister the Queen Susan, your aunt, running to find your father and tell him that you were on your way, and his reaction, running up the hall with his sword claiming that he'd been on urgent business and him with the polish still on his fingers."

"What happened to Aunt Susan? I don't see her any more, though I remember she was always here when I was younger, she just faded into the background when I was about five." Trilliana asked, but at the look in her young aunts eye fell silent.

"I know how it must feel to you, she was so much of a mother figure for you when you were younger. But trust me, it feels the same for us. Susan is, well, she's working somewhere else. For many years now, since shortly after your mother Penelope died, she has been unable to face much of the normal court affairs. She is, as one might call her, on permanent holiday."

"But why?" Trilliana asked, forgetting about politeness at the prospect of a good story. Even though she was ten years old she still loved to hear stories of the times before, be they happy or sad. Lucy, she knew, was the same about telling stories, and would be more than happy to oblige.

"I don't know if you've ever been told this, but your mother and my sister were best friends. They met at a tournament between Archenland and Narnia one year, and were close from that moment onwards. Your Aunt Susan was twelve at a time, for it was a year after we came into power here in Cair Paravel and the first year of the famous summer tournament. For several years after they first met they exchanged visits backwards and forwards across the barrier, and when they were fifteen your father realised he was falling in love with Penelope. He was sixteen at the time, and after two months courting her he asked her to marry him. She agreed, because she was already in love with him and had been since the first time she set eyes on him. Within six months your mother announced that she was to have a baby, and the whole palace went into celebrations. We had never imagined that one of our own would have children, and yet here was our Peter, our oldest brother, going to have a child of his own. The next year, when your father was seventeen and eighteen months after they were married your mother gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, and named her Trilliana. That baby was you.

From the moment you were born Susan and Penelope brought you up together while Edmund and myself ran the court. Peter was away fighting Giants a lot of the time for your first year as it was the time of the great fights between the Giants of the Northern Plane and Narnia. As difficult as the fighting was Peter always found time to come home as often as possible with gifts he had got from the friendly giants, because there were some friendly Giants even then, for both the baby and his wife. The few months he was unable to get home he sent the talking beasts with messages and love home to us, and these beasts were rewarded by whatever it was they wished for. It was a great job to be asked to bring the messages home from the high king and it was rare that one of the animals asked for anything other than thanks, but we still made sure they were comfortable for the rest of their lives.

Peter was away fighting the Giants for most of the first year of your life, and then returned home for only a few months before business in Calormen called him. The Calormen Tisroc wished for the Queen Susan to marry his only son, and Peter was busy trying to find a way of avoiding this. He was gone for nine months and returned on your second birthday, to a great party in your honour. I don't know if you remember that party, but it was one of the best held in the castle for many a year. All the court work was called off that day and every animal in Narnia and Archenland was invited to attend the feast.

I remember that day as if it was yesterday, the young Princess who was of course yourself dressed in the most adorable pink frock and running around the place like you couldn't see everything fast enough. And watching you being carried around on the backs of fauns, and the friendly Giants keeping an eye on you and picking you up and giving you back to Susan or Penelope whenever you looked to be straying too far. And your grandfather the king Thorin of Archenland sitting to one side with his wife and watching the goings on from a distance. And picking you up occasionally and hugging you close. And the young princes and princesses of Archenland, your aunts and uncles, not being able to get enough of all the treats that were laid out for them and for you. It was the best party this castle has ever seen, and the most amazing thing was when your father rode through the gates half way through the feast and announced that the Queen Susan would not have to marry Rabidash the son of the Tisroc. It was the best news we had received in many years, and the celebrations continued well into the next morning. The mermaids were singing from their rocks as they had never been heard before and the world was at rest.

Your father stayed home for many months after that and worked in the court. It was partially because of a slack in important business elsewhere, but also because your mother was sick. My brother the King Edmund took up Peters jobs of checking on the different areas of Narnia while Peter stayed home and minded for your mother and yourself.

Susan could tell that things were bad with her best friend, and she drew further into herself as the months passed and the chances of Penelope recovering because slimmer and slimmer. Your third birthday came and went in a blur and there was no party as your mother was nearing the end of her life and everyone in the palace knew that and could sense that things were coming to an end.

Finally, two weeks after your birthday, your mother left us. She died peacefully in her sleep looking better than she had since she got sick. Your father and the Queen Susan were with her when she died, and I was minding you in my chambers. My sister came in and told me, and there were tears running down her cheeks. I felt so sorry for her, because Penelope had been like another sister to her and I imagined how it would feel to me if I lost Susan.

Your father took your mothers body back to Archenland and her father in a long procession, but he didn't stay for her funeral. He had said his own goodbye to her before he carried her body home and to speak at her funeral would have been too much for her. Your Aunt Susan stayed in Archenland for the funeral and spoke beautiful words over her best friends dead body, and sang songs of the beauty of life and the frailty of death, and it was a sad day for all. Your grandmother in Archenland died shortly afterwards from the pain of loosing her oldest daughter, and Archenland went into mourning. Though over the years, though Archenland recovered the Queen Susan never did, for though she came home she never felt safe here. and finally, two days before the anniversary of her friends death, the queen Susan left this palace once more, and we all knew that it would be one of the last times she would be seen in court at Cair Paravel. The Queen Susan never felt safe here, and returned to Archenland, spending every waking moment at her best friends graveside in the gardens of the castle of Archenland. She is still there today, sitting on the same worn patch of grass as she did the day of the funeral."

"That's so sad." Trilliana sighed. "I don't know why but I never thought to ask where mothers grave was, or to ask to visit it. I can't believe my aunt is still there though. Doesn't she get bored or lonely sitting there all on her own?"

"No." came the tired reply, and Trilliana looked up to see tears running silently down the young queens cheeks "No, she is not bored or lonely, for in her mind she is with her best friend, and she has the best company a queen could ever ask for in this world or in Aslans kingdom." Lucy sighed, her eyes seeming to drift into the distant past, and was only brought from her thoughts by the young princess tugging on the sleeve of her patterned gown.

"This is forever, isn't it auntie?"

"Yes, some say Susan will stay there until the day she dies, but others, like the residents of this castle, know that in reality she is already dead, her soul died a long time ago."

Okay nice long chapter because I decided I liked writing the story of Trilliana's mother. It was fun, and entertaining, and fun. And it also explains the lack of Susan in this story, and has some connection to 'The Last Battle' and the way Susan would cope without her brothers and sister, in my opinion anyway.


	4. Chapter three

thanks to my third review on this story :D i told ya when i got reviews i would post :p

disclaimer: dont own

Chapter three:

Lucy, Lucy, Come quick! What is it? the not-so-young Queen came running as fast as she could at the sound of her young niece s voice.  
There s a strange woman outside the castle. Helen said she saw her with her own eyes. I don t know who she is, but Helen says there s something about her that reminds her of someone from the past. And because this is Helen she s got it into her head that we ve got a ghost, though god knows where she got such a stupid idea from! Yes who knows . Okay, thanks for letting us know Trilliana. I ll be sure it s seen to immediately. Thank you aunt. I wouldn t have said anything, only I think it could be a case of public alarm for Cair Paravel if, indeed, it is a ghost. We don t want anything to go wrong today, it being the beginning of the Summer Tournament and all

It was the day after Trilliana's tenth birthday, and she was in the process of preparing herself for the day ahead, with the help of her nurse maid, Helen. Today was important for her, as it was the first time she was to be aloud to sit in on court events, to witness the procedures behind those huge oak doors first hand. She had always wondered, always questioned, and yet never really understood. She knew though, that it would be imperative to her education if she was to one day rule over Narnia in her fathers place. And she knew, as much as she knew anything else, that one day she would find herself in that position. In fact, even at such a young age, she was finding herself facing more and more possible suitors.

Hearing a large disturbance, she dressed quickly and ran from her chambers, rushing down the grand staircase towards the commotion. Running into the courtyard, her skirts brushing the ground and making an elegent swishing sound even at her young age, she drew to a halt at the sight which met her. The courtyard, which was normally empty and quiet at this time of the morning, was a hive of activity. People were rushing around, and all the activity seemed to focus around one person, who was standing as if lost in the middle of the paved yard.

Who is she? Trilliana asked a passing guard, and was more than surprised by his quick reply.  
She is your aunt, child. Your aunt Susan. Don't you recognise her? You look fierce like her Trilliana jumped back in surprise. It seemed unlikely, somehow, that this woman could be her aunt. For hadn't her aunt Lucy said to her only the day before that Susan would never be seen in Cair Paravel again, that she was lost to the kingdom due to her situation and her history. Walking slowly forward towards the small collection of people gathering around the woman, she coughed slightly to make her presence known, touching her fathers arm gently.  
Daddy, shouldn't we be in court? The people will be waiting for us. he turned to face her, and she saw the light shining from his eyes, even brighter than the time on her eight birthday.  
No Child. he replied, and his voice was filled with wonder. Yet again it seems your education will have to wait for another day, for today is a day of joy and happiness. After all, its not often that one of our number returns to us, that the three kings and queens are once more four. So it's true then? she whispered, and her voice was filled with awe Thats the Queen Susan? The high king just nodded, and his face broke into a smile, finally he was happy with his sister back in his palace, and everything right around him. He could finally become the king he was made to be, and work towards truly making Narnia a better place.

Okay really really short chapter but thats because I want to start the next chapter at a set place with set things happening :) please read and review


	5. Chapter four

I'm back! and if any of you are still watching tis story I am so so sorry for the rediculously long delay. A few years I believe? In my defense, life got extremely busy over the past few years and things have only just started to settle down now! To put it briefly it included emmirgration, various mental issues and finally the birth of my beautiful daughter last September. I'm back now though, and plan to continue writing for the forseeable future, hopefully bringing this story to a good length and completing a full novel length story here before moving onto something else aftewards. I'll try and update weekly at the very least from now on and keep it going, as I have time to write in the evenings after the princess is fast asleep in bed! Once again I appologise for the few years break, and hope you will all bare with me while I get my swing back on. This chapter is quite short but there will be longer ones to come, this was just my way of getting myself back into m writing again and I hope you will all follow me as much as you did all those years ago. Reviews are as always muchly appreciated and speed up my desire to work

**disclaimer: **Although I wish I owned Narnia, I don't. No copywrite infringement is wanted through writing this story, just enjoyment for myself and for any potential readers out there!

So the queen was back, her mothers best friend had finally returned home and was back in the castle, and for the young Trilliana the situation was just a bit too hard to contemplate. She may have been mature for her age, having grown up in narnia as an only princess and being prepared at least on some level to take on the crown one day she wasn't the type to run away at contraversy or stress, but even so it was a bit much to take. And this was the reason she found herself hanging back as the occupants of the castle all rushed to greet the new arrival. For rather than rushing forward to join the crowds and be part of the excitement she instead stood back, hiding under her favourite tree and playing idly with her hair. There would be time later to greet her aunt and find out all the stories she was craving about her mother, but Trilliana was used to being alone for long periods of time and understood somehow in her young mind that rushing the woman with too many questions and too many people would be overwhelming at best, if not panic causing. She wanted more than antything to talk to the sobre and beautiful woman standing so close to her, but knew that her time would come. After all, her father hadn't had his daughter back for long and now he was getting his sister back too, there would be way too much excitement in the castle for the forseeable future for her to be the centre of attention again, and in a way she was happy. Being the centre of her fathers world was tiring, she reflected as she settled herself against the trunk of the old tree and let its warmth infold her, it would be nice to let someone else deal with that for a change. And with her fathers mind distracted elsewhere they might even be able to hold off the dreaded lessons for another few weeks and give her more time to be herself and play before the affairs of state became all she had time for. She knew that it wasn't fair for her to wish for this, after all her aunt Lucy had been younger than she when she took the crown, but still, it would be nice to be a child a bit longer. Who would know if she would ever get time off when she was queen, for even though she knew her father and her siblings always took time off to enjoy themselves, it seemed what her family enjoyed also tied in with their duties of state. Her father would happily spend his free time practising his swordplay with the other fighters on the training grounds, where her uncle and aunt enjoyed meeting with their friends and talking to them, which in its own way she was beginning to realise also came with the duties of being a king or queen. After all, what was a queen if she didn't know and respect her subjects.

She was pulled from her thoughts and musings by her nurse, who had since become her tutor, walking over to her and gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

"come child, do you not wish to greet your aunt?" the kindly voice asked, looking down at her young charge, but Trilliana knew that the kind outside was just a front, was she not to do as she was requested or could not provide an adequate and polite argument to counter the woman could soon turn strict and was not afraid to wash the young princess's mouth out with soap if she stepped too far out of line.

"I thought it would be inapropriate at the current moment" came the curt reply "after all, my aunt has only just returned to cair paravel and is more than likely overwhelmed by all the attention she is receiving."

The tutor couldn't help but laugh to herself, the young princess was clever when she wanted to be, and could speak like a true upstanding member of state when she felt it would benefit her own desires. She was one of a family of twelve who had travelled from Archenland along with the Queen Penelope when Narnia was still recovering from the effects of the hundred year winter and desperately needed the help of more human settlers who would respect the world they had come into. Given her upbringing, she felt she was extremely lucky to have obtained and held a position within the court, but often found the speech used completely alien from that of her childhood.

"But child, are you not family of the Queen herself and so have more right than any before us to present yourself to her majesty. And is it not you who is training to take her place one day as High Queen over all Narnia? If any has the right to speak to her it is you dear child."

the response was as the tutor had expected, another argument against going to speak and bring herself into the centre of attention. It was a habit the young princess had developed over her long years of solitude but one her family ad decided they must strive to break before she took on stronger positions in the court

"The Queen has only just returned to our halls. She will be overwhelmed by the numbers of people surrounding her and the attention she is receiving as well as my fathers inevitable desire to inform her of everything that is going on with the state and with Narnia as a whole. The attention will make it difficult for her to focus on that what needs her attention and me being close to her will only add to that issue." then quieter so the tutor could barely hear it "I know it was a bit much for me."

reviews please? let me know what you think?


End file.
